


Цена на боль

by Melorin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Джексон обнимает Джебома со спины, как до этого обнимал самого Ёндже, и улыбается. Внутри Ёндже незаметно для него самого поселяется пустота. Их с Джексоном объятия теперь кажутся искусственными по сравнению с тем, как он обнимает Джебома.





	Цена на боль

Свет софитов, направленный прямо на него, на мгновение ослепляет. Ёндже прикрывает глаза рукой и быстро смаргивает непрошенные слезы отточенными до механизма движениями. Всё это происходит за доли секунды. Пока он на сцене, он артист, а у артиста нет права на слабость, если этого не требует программа выступления. Сморгнуть слезы, поморщиться, скривиться — им запрещают показывать перед зрителями недовольство. Они кумиры, идолы, у которых всегда отличное настроение и неисчерпаемый запас сил.

У Ёндже в сценарии всегда одни и те же строки — «улыбайся, смейся, пой». И ничего про слабость, усталость или недовольство. На церемониях ему редко разрешают плакать. Ёндже часто кажется, что вся его жизнь расписана по минутам, даже больше: его чувства, эмоции — всё принадлежит компании. И только самая малость, которую он никому не показывает — ему самому.

В кошмарах Ёндже часто видит дьявола, который заключает с ним договор на душу и на тело. За каждую часть тела — своя цена: на руку, на ногу, на сердце. Ёндже внимательно читает перечень, не замечая подвоха, и подписывается своей кровью. Дьявол хохочет, называет его глупцом, и сквозь смех Ёндже разбирает: «Теперь ты принадлежишь мне весь без остатка, теперь всё, что твоё — моё». «А как же музыка?» — слабо возражает Ёндже. Дьявол указывает пальцем на пункт в договоре. «Голос», — читает Ёндже и под смех дьявола просыпается в холодном поту.

Этот сон повторяется так часто, что Ёндже не может о нем забыть, как бы ни пытался. Стоя на сцене, он слышит дьявольский смех, и его не покидает чувство, что сон, на самом деле, и не сон вовсе, а нечто большее и невообразимо страшное.

По виску медленно стекает капля пота, не первая и далеко не последняя. Ёндже вытирает её тыльной стороной ладони, смотрит на свою руку, перемазанную тональным кремом, и мысленно кривится. Лицо под слоем косметики зудит, желание провести ногтями по лицу, сдирая косметику, если потребуется — вместе с кожей, невыносимо. Ёндже терпит. Скулы сводит от необходимости постоянно улыбаться и выглядеть счастливым. Счастливым Ёндже себя не чувствует, но продолжает улыбаться.

Джексон обнимает его со спины, Ёндже вздрагивает от неожиданности и неловко смеется, пытаясь за смехом скрыть смущение. Привыкнуть к постоянным прикосновениям сложнее, чем думал Ёндже, когда шел на кастинг. «Это часть работы», — напоминает он себе, кладет руки поверх рук Джексона и откидывается назад. Всё внимание тут же сосредотачивается на них: фанаты ревут от восторга, камеры снимают крупным планом, передавая изображения на огромный экран. Ёндже краем глаза смотрит на них с Джексоном со стороны, и в груди разливается привычное тепло.

Джексон единственный, чьи прикосновения не вызывают у Ёндже дискомфорт. Напротив, он сам хочет прикоснуться к нему. Ёндже часто ловит себя на мысли о том, каково это — провести ладонью по спине Джексона или зарыться пальцами в его волосы. Не на сцене перед камерами, а в общей гостиной — наедине. Мысли неуместные, постыдные и возбуждающие. В своих фантазиях Ёндже никогда не заходит дальше поцелуев, но не может перестать думать о том, каково это, быть с Джексоном.

Ёндже не привык лгать себе и скрывать свои чувства. Но теперь ложь — часть его жизни. Раньше он мог заявить о своих чувствах всему миру, не задумываясь о последствиях. А теперь его сковывают обязательства по контракту и страх потерять всё, чего он добился.

— Ты в норме? — тихо шепчет Джексон в самое ухо, сильнее сжимая руки на талии.

«Нет, я не в норме», — хочет сказать Ёндже, но вместо этого согласно кивает.

Джексон хмыкает, как будто понимает, что имел в виду Ёндже на самом деле. Как если бы между ними была связь.

— Осталось немного, — снова шепчет Джексон и отпускает его.

Тело холодит в тех местах, где Джексон касался его. Ёндже обнимает себя руками за плечи и видит на экране собственный потерянный взгляд. Не успевает он как следует рассмотреть себя, как камера перемещается и демонстрирует Джексона, но уже в объятиях Джебома.

«Это всего лишь работа», — напоминает себе Ёндже. Но противный червячок сомнения грызет его изнутри.

Фанаты ревут, гул тысячи голосов отдается тупой болью в висках. Ёндже крепче стискивает зубы, умоляя себя потерпеть и стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джексона. Но взгляд то и дело возвращается к сцепленным в замок рукам и к нежным улыбкам, которые Джексон и Джебом дарят друг другу. Ёндже многое бы отдал за такую улыбку, но он не знает, как попросить об этом. Сказать напрямую? Признаться? Слишком страшно.

Ёндже отдает себе отчет в том, что с ним что-то не так. Ему одновременно хочется и не хочется избавляться от этих чувств. Не желать Джексона — это как? Он пытается представить и не может. «Да, это только желание», — убеждает он себя и прекрасно знает, что это очередная ложь. Даже наедине с самим собой Ёндже не позволяет себе думать, что его чувства — нечто большее. Он уверен, что, пока молчит, всё ещё можно изменить.

Джексон обнимает Джебома со спины, как до этого обнимал самого Ёндже, и улыбается. Внутри Ёндже незаметно для него самого поселяется пустота. Их с Джексоном объятия теперь кажутся искусственными по сравнению с тем, как он обнимает Джебома.

«Это только работа», — снова повторяет Ёндже, но слова больше не помогают.

Он стискивает микрофон так сильно, что белеют костяшки пальцев, а переключатель больно впивается в ладонь. Его голос, усиленный множеством колонок, разносится по всему залу. Ёндже не осознает, что и зачем он делает. Он просто поет — без музыки, без сопровождения, как делал всегда. Толпа замирает и заворожено следит за каждым его движением. Восторг пьянит похлеще вина, Ёндже ловит взгляд Джексона и приподнимает уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. Со стороны его поведение, должно быть, выглядит по-детски, да и организаторы будут недовольны. Но Ёндже почему-то знает, что всё будет хорошо.

Шаг за шагом он медленно идет вперед, не прекращая петь. Дыхания катастрофически не хватает, легкие горят огнем, но Ёндже продолжает петь, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. На последних нотах он закрывает глаза, отчетливо понимая, что сил больше не осталось. Как только он замолкает, на миг повисает тишина, а потом зал взрывается. Фанаты кричат, перебивая друг друга, от их голосов затихшая было головная боль возвращается с удвоенной силой. Как и усталость. Ёндже пошатывается и едва не падает. Но вовремя оказавшийся рядом Джексон подставляет плечо, позволяя облокотиться на себя.

Последние минуты концерта смазываются в памяти. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы удерживать себя в сознании, о чем-то большем речь даже не идет. Прощание со зрителями выходит скомканным, но благодаря Джексону, который выхватывает у него микрофон, никто ничего не замечает.

Едва они оказываются за кулисами, у Ёндже подкашиваются ноги, и он падает, утягивая идущего рядом Джексона за собой. Боль прошивает позвоночник, и Ёндже едва слышно стонет, потирая ушибленный копчик. Джексон сидит рядом и смеется над ним, но Ёндже не обижается — он готов падать постоянно, если это позволит слышать смех Джексона и видеть его улыбку как можно чаще. Ёндже спотыкается об эти мысли и сам себе кажется влюбленным дураком. Сколько бы он не запрещал себе думать об этом, представлять, шило в мешке не утаишь, как и чувства внутри, что так и просятся наружу.

Джинён склоняется над ним, протягивает руку и обеспокоенно интересуется, всё ли в порядке. Ёндже выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку и качает головой.

— Просто устал, хён.

Джинён скептически смотрит, но ему хватает такта не продолжать этот разговор, когда вокруг столько народа. Ёндже с благодарностью хватается за протянутую руку и поднимается на ноги. На него тут же налетают визажисты и костюмеры, уводят в гримерную. За их спинами маячат мрачные фигуры охранников, высматривающие угрозу там, где её нет. А может и есть, но Ёндже слишком устал, чтобы анализировать. Он оглядывается в поисках Джексона и чуть не падает, запутавшись в ногах. Рядом с Джексоном, непозволительно близко, стоит Джебом и что-то тихо говорит тому на ухо. Слишком близко для «просто» друга. «Отойди от него», — хочет крикнуть Ёндже. Но в этот момент его заводят в гримерную, и темно-коричневая дверь отрезает его от Джексона. Ёндже падает в кресло и закрывает глаза. Мыслей в голове слишком много, они как стая разъяренных пчел бросаются из стороны в стороны и противно жужжат.

— Что это было? — голос менеджера противно режет слух. Ёндже делает вид, что не понимает о чем речь.

Менеджер не унимается, он слоняется рядом и зудит про сценарий, про фансервис, про время. Ёндже призывает на помощь всё свое терпение, чтобы не запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. Это было бы грубо, бестактно да и попросту глупо, но так заманчиво. На помощь ему приходит визажист, которая отгоняет менеджера рукой, вымазанной в масле, и снова занимается Ёндже.

Кожа без слоя косметики перестает чесаться, и Ёндже позволяет себе расслабиться, ровно до того момента, как в гримерную вваливаются Джексон с Джебомом. Ёндже следит за ними в зеркале, подмечая каждый жест, каждый взгляд, каждое касание. И ему хочется запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым уже в Джебома. Ёндже как никогда ясно осознает, что им движет банальная ревность, но всё ещё боится себе в этом признаться.

— Всё хорошо? — визажист наносит ему на лицо увлажняющий крем и доверительно заглядывает в глаза.

Если бы каждый раз, когда у Ёндже спрашивают, в порядке ли он, ему давали по сто вон, то он давно бы стал миллионером. Вопрос уже набил оскомину, и Ёндже хочется огрызнуться, но он просто кивает. Снова.

— Всё в порядке, нуна.

Визажист смотрит недоверчиво. Ёндже понимает почему, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. На него смотрит он сам, но с покрасневшими глазами, впалыми щеками и посеревшим лицом — просто звезда какого-нибудь психодела. Что бы сказали фанаты, увидев его таким?

— Ты хорошо питаешься? — она не унимается, продолжая сыпать вопросами один за другим. — Пьешь витамины? Хорошо спишь?

Ёндже кивает на каждый вопрос, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он последний раз спал больше четырех часов и нормально ел. На ум приходят только быстрые перекусы между съемками и бесконечные стаканы с кофе, выстроенные в шеренгу на столике в гостиной. Никто из них не в состоянии выполнять с детства заложенный в голову режим, и никто на это не жалуется. И Ёндже тоже не собирается.

— Всё в порядке, — наверное ему пора сделать табличку и всегда носить её с собой, чтобы лишний раз не приходилось открывать рот.

Внимание Ёндже привлекает возня на диване. Джексон сидит между Джебомом и Марком и поочередно пихает их обоих локтями. Ёндже хмурится, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы — вот это уже ненормально. Он трет глаза руками и едва слышно шипит. На очередной вопрос визажиста он только отмахивается, — крем в глаза попал, — и убегает в туалет.

Ревность, зависть — Ёндже не понимает, что именно чувствует прямо сейчас. Может быть всё сразу, а может и что-то другое. Он включает холодную воду и трет лицо, пока кожу не начинает жечь от холода. Удостоверившись, что слез больше нет, он возвращается в гримерную. Джебомом и Марком занимаются визажисты, а Джексон один сидит на диване и что-то сосредоточенно ищет в телефоне. Ёндже падает рядом с ним, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами. Диван достаточно большой, чтобы на нем поместились сразу четверо, и нет необходимости тесниться друг к другу. Ёндже не хочет знать, как выглядит его поступок со стороны. Джексон рассеянно скользит по нему взглядом и, ничего не говоря, снова возвращается к телефону.

Джексон горячий, даже через слои одежды Ёндже чувствует исходящий от него жар. Хочется прижаться ближе, провести по не скрытой одеждой коже рук, переплести пальцы, положить голову на плечо и уснуть под тихое размеренное дыхание. Ёндже не делает ничего из этого, просто не может. Он откидывается на спинку дивана и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

Ему снится пустой зал и сцена, на которой только они с Джексоном. Ёндже поет на пределе сил, а Джексон сидит прямо на полу, скрестив ноги, и слушает, завороженный его голосом. Ёндже поет о своих чувствах, о желаниях, о том, как сильно любит, и как ему больно. Джексон нежно улыбается и одними губами, раз за разом, произносит одни и те же слова: «я тоже». Ёндже так счастлив, что готов умереть.

Просыпаться тяжело, Ёндже отчаянно хватается за ускользающий сон и не хочет открывать глаза. Кто-то настойчиво зовет его по имени и тормошит. Ёндже поводит плечами, сбрасывая чужие руки и, наконец, просыпается. В глаза сразу бросается, что в гримерной нет никого, кроме него самого и менеджера, который пытается привести его в чувство.

— Неужели! — менеджер выглядит злым, но Ёндже не обращает на него внимания.

Желание увидеть Джексона перевешивает все остальные чувства. Ёндже вскакивает с дивана и бросается в коридор. Менеджер еле поспевает за ним, продолжая что-то кричать. Джексона нигде не видно. В холле, возле самых дверей, толпятся фанаты, Ёндже хочет броситься к ним, но менеджер хватает его за рукав куртки и тащит в боковой коридор, к служебному выходу. Разумом Ёндже понимает, что его ведут правильном направлении, но ноги сами по себе двигаются в сторону толпы. Попроси его кто объяснить, зачем он это делает, Ёндже не сможет. Он и сам не знает, что с ним творится.

Возле самого выхода, в окружении охраны топчется Джебом, то и дело поглядывающий на часы. При виде Ёндже он облегченно выдыхает и дергает на себя дверь. На улице их ждет толпа немногим меньше, чем та, в холле. Сотни рук тянутся к Ёндже, стремясь урвать себе кусочек. Ёндже отчетливо представляет, что с ним будет, если рядом не будет охраны. Картинка перед глазами столь яркая, что по телу проносится озноб. Джебом кладет ему руку на плечо, и Ёндже едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Сердце бешено бьется, норовя пробить грудную клетку, а дыхание тут же сбивается.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет он, предугадывая вопрос.

Джебом хмурится, но, на счастье, ничего не говорит. Двадцать метров до машины кажутся сотнями миль, Ёндже надвигает козырек кепки на самые глаза, чтобы никто не видел выражения его лица.

В салоне Ёндже падает на сиденье и вытягивает ноги, мечтая проспать всю дорогу до общежития. Но в противоречие своим мыслям он находит взглядом Джексона и, что есть силы, стискивает зубы. Джексон улыбается. Улыбка на его лице усталая, но такая нежная, что внутри всё щемит. Так же Джексон улыбался ему во сне, а наяву улыбается Джебому. Ёндже ловит взгляд Джебома в зеркале заднего вида и поспешно отводит глаза.

«Между ними ничего нет», — повторяет как мантру Ёндже, но почему-то не верит самому себе. У него нет доказательств, как нет и опровержения. Ёндже не хочет думать, почему его вообще это волнует. Ответ прямо на поверхности, но он упрямо молчит даже наедине с своими мыслями.

За окном проносятся улицы Сеула, Ёндже смотрит на людей, бредущих каждый по своим делам, и мечтает гулять так же, как они. Бремя славы иногда кажется неподъемным: куда ни выйдешь — сразу же узнают.

Перед общежитием дежурят фанаты. Ёндже привык не обращать на них внимания, но почему-то именно сейчас вглядывается в усталые лица, подмечая изнеможденный вид. Десятки девушек в тонких куртках с плакатами в руках. Для них он несбыточная мечта, идеал, к которому они тянутся. Для самого Ёндже — это Джексон, сонно глазеющий по сторонам.

На улице холодно. Ёндже плотнее кутается в пальто, пока они все вместе идут ко входу в плотном кольце охранников. Усталость берет своё, Ёндже едва не падает, спотыкаясь на ровном месте. Но кто-то хватает его за локоть и дергает на себя. Этим кем-то оказывается Джексон, который явно устал так же, как и он сам. Несмотря на это, он выглядит полным сил и продолжает дарить улыбки всем вокруг. Ёндже благодарно улыбается в ответ и позволяет отвести себя внутрь.

В квартиру первым заходит Джинён и тут же занимает ванну. Марк что-то кричит ему вслед, но Ёндже даже не пытается разобрать — что. Всё его внимание приковано к Джексону, которого как будто «выключили». Он больше не улыбается, стоит, вцепившись руками в дверной косяк, и загнанно дышит. Ёндже порывается было к нему, но Джексон скидывает ботинки, пальто и проходит в гостиную. До дивана он предсказуемо не доходит, растягиваясь прямо на полу.

— Хён, будешь спать на полу — простудишься, — Ёндже присаживается возле него на корточки и легонько толкает в плечо.

Джексон что-то ворчит по-китайски и переворачивается на бок. Сдержать смешок не удается.

— Хён, — тянет Ёндже и треплет его по светлым волосам.

— Отстань, — бросает Джексон уже по-корейски, снова переворачивается на спину и обжигает Ёндже показательно недовольным взглядом.

Ёндже смеется, чувствуя, как пустота внутри наполняется теплом. Джексон надувает губы, от чего Ёндже хохочет ещё громче. Он готов провести так целую вечность — на полу рядом с Джексоном: сидеть, смеяться и не думать ни о чем. В гостиную заглядывает Югём и окидывает их обоих непонимающим взглядом. Ёндже машет рукой, мол не обращай внимания, и снова треплет Джексона по волосам.

— Хён, вставай.

Пол холодный, но Ёндже не чувствует этого. Он уже привык, что рядом с Джексоном чувства притупляются, отходят на второй план, и единственное, о чем он может думать — руки Джексона, глаза, губы. И о том, каково это — касаться их. Ёндже садится на пол — одну ногу вытягивает вперед, другую поджимает под себя — и снова зовет:

— Хён, простудишься же!

— А сам? — ворчит Джексон, но так и не встает. Он в очередной раз переворачивается, утыкается носом в бедро Ёндже и затихает.

Ёндже замирает и старается лишний раз не шевелиться. Он боится даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть столь желанную близость. Джексон слишком устал после концерта. А Ёндже слишком долго ждал. Всего «слишком»: много, близко, горячо.

Хрупкую тишину разбивает Джебом, зашедший в комнату. Он хмурится, глядя на них двоих, и вздыхает.

— Джексон, — Джебом присаживается на корточки и тормошит Джексона. — Пойдем в комнату.

Джексон поворачивает голову, сонно улыбается Джебому и протягивает к нему руки. Внутри у Ёндже всё обрывается. Знал бы Джексон, как влияют на него случайные улыбки и легкие прикосновения. Может тогда бы он перестал играть сердцем Ёндже, как баскетбольным мячом — то прижимая к себе, то отшвыривая в другой конец площадки. Ёндже сам как этот мячик — нужный только как инструмент, а победу Джексон празднует в объятиях Джебома. Ёндже смаргивает слезы и ловит вопросительный взгляд Джебома.

— Всё в порядке, хён. Я пойду спать.

Джебом провожает его задумчивым взглядом, но Ёндже как-то всё равно. На пороге своей комнаты он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Джексон льнет к Джебому, обнимает руками за шею, прижимаясь всем телом, и что-то шепчет в ухо.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Ёндже чувствует, как внутри обрывается тонкая ниточка надежды, соединяющая разум и сердце. Из горла вырывается тихий смешок, а за ним ещё один. Какой же он дурак, раз так долго отрицал очевидное! Внутренний голос тихо шепчет, что не всё потеряно, но Ёндже отмахивается от него, как от надоедливого жука, но вместе с этим жадно вслушивается. «Это просто дружеские объятия, просто объятия», — вторит Ёндже внутреннему голосу и начинает хохотать. Он прижимается спиной к закрытой двери, откидывает голову назад и сильно ударяется затылком о твердое дерево, не чувствуя боли. Он сползает по двери на пол, подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лицом. По лицу текут слезы, оставляя тонкие полосы разводов на щеках и мокрые пятна на джинсах. Ёндже не может и не хочет их останавливать. Вперемешку со смехом из горла вырываются глухие всхлипы, которые Ёндже отчаянно пытается сдержать.

«Успокойся», — умоляет себя Ёндже и не узнает собственный голос — хриплый, надломанный. Он обхватывает голову руками и тихо воет, отчаянно надеясь, что вместе со слезами уйдет и боль.

Ёндже теряет счет времени и не знает, сколько просидел на полу. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне, потрескавшиеся губы неприятно саднит, болят глаза, нос, даже уши. Ёндже проводит языком по нижней губе и морщится от характерного привкуса крови. Голова раскалывается, каждый звук, каждый шорох провоцирует волну ослепляющей боли. Из горла вырывается хриплый стон, после которого Ёндже заходится в кашле. Он медленно поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, бредет к шкафу. В комнате темно, Ёндже нарочно не включает свет, чтобы не видеть собственные отражения в развешанных повсюду зеркалах. Он выуживает с полки сменную одежду — штаны и футболку — и идет в сторону ванны, надеясь, что не придется ждать под дверью, пока она освободится.

На его счастье ванна оказывается свободна. Остальные участники сидят на кухне — до Ёндже доносятся тихий смех и сбивчивый шепот, — и доедают холодную пиццу. Он знает наверняка, потому что это — своеобразная традиция: после концерта сидеть всем вместе за маленьким столом и давиться холодной пиццей, которая кажется в такие моменты самой вкусной на свете. Обычно Ёндже первый бежит на кухню, занимает место возле окна и, пока никто не видит, таскает оливки с чужих кусков. Но не сегодня.

Со стороны гостиной слышится какой-то шум, Ёндже быстро юркает в ванную и запирает за собой дверь. Последнее, чего ему хочется — это объяснять, что с ним происходит.

Из зеркала на Ёндже смотрит его бледная копия с опухшими покрасневшими глазами и зареванным лицом. Он кривится, отражение повторяет за ним. По-детски хочется высунуть язык, но Ёндже одергивает себя. Настроения веселиться нет.

Он пускает воду в ванну, и, пока она наполняется, рассматривает многочисленные бутылочки и баночки на полке. Чего там только нет: от лосьона после бритья с запахом ментола до клубнично-ванильного геля для душа. Ёндже выдавливает из себя нервный смешок, представив, как от него будет разить клубникой на несколько метров — это точно не его запах. В памяти тут же всплывает Джексон, поедающий клубничный пирог руками пару недель назад. Запах тогда въелся не только в пальцы, но и в одежду, даже в волосы Джексона, и у Ёндже клубника теперь стойко ассоциируется именно с ним.

— Безнадежно, — шепчет Ёндже и грустно улыбается своему отражению. Руки сами тянут с полки розовую бутылочку, Ёндже жадно вдыхает запах и едва слышно стонет. — Безнадежно.

В детстве Ёндже нравилась одна девочка. У неё были черные, как ночь, волосы и такие же черные глаза. Ёндже каждый день приносил ей подсолнухи, тратя на них все карманные деньги, а девочка нежно ему улыбалась. А потом он увидел, как она держится за ручку с другим, и сердце разбилось на тысячи маленьких осколков. Ёндже пообещал себе, что больше никогда не будет влюбляться.

К сожалению (или к счастью), сердцу нельзя приказать. В средней школе Ёндже снова влюбился. Писал стихи на полях тетрадей, на школьных концертах пел о любви и смотрел только на неё. Но чувства быстро прошли. Ёндже запретил себе надеяться и ждать чего-то. О тех днях остались только теплые в своей наивности воспоминания.

С Джексоном всё пошло не так с самого начала. Чувства не обрушивались на него, как лавина. Медленно, легким дуновением летнего ветерка, они закрадывались внутрь. От недоверия до уважения, от уважения до дружбы, от дружбы до…

Ёндже вылезает из ванной и рассеянно смотрит на свои руки. До чего? Мысленно признаться в том, что чувствуешь — страшно, что же говорить о том, чтобы признаться вслух. Страх кажется Ёндже настоящей глупостью. Что такого в простой констатации факта?

— Я, — начинает Ёндже, опираясь руками на раковину. — Я…

Вода капает с волос на плечи, Ёндже тянется за полотенцем и невольно останавливается. На двери висит халат Джексона, ещё влажный после душа. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Ёндже снимает его с двери и зарывается лицом в пахнущую клубникой ткань. Запах кружит голову. Ёндже закутывается в халат и обнимает себя руками, представляя, что это Джексон обнимает его со спины так же, как вечером на сцене.

В голове становится на удивление ясно. Страх и неуверенность отходят на второй план. Ёндже отчетливо понимает, что лгать больше не имеет смысла. Не имело и раньше, но он убегал от своих чувств, как убегает человек от порывов ветра. Можно спрятаться в четырех стенах, переждать бурю, но ветер никогда не исчезнет, а на улицу выйти, рано или поздно, придется вновь.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ёндже, чувствуя, как щеки опаляет румянцем.

Произнести заветные слова оказывается на удивление просто. Признание кружит голову похлеще алкоголя. И хотя из слушателей у Ёндже только собственное отражение в зеркале — он справился.

С сожалением выпутавшись из халата, Ёндже одевается и, накинув на голову полотенце, идет искать Джексона. Предательская мысль, что лучше подождать до утра и как следует отдохнуть, закрадывается в голову. Но Ёндже игнорирует её. Он и так потерял слишком много времени.

В гостиной пусто, как и на кухне. Вся квартира погружена в тишину — парни разбрелись по комнатам, что неудивительно после напряженного дня. Часы в гостиной показывают половину второго. Ёндже слоняется из угла в угол, то и дело бросая взгляд на коридор, ведущий к комнате Джексона, и размышляет, стоит ли его будить или лучше подождать до утра. Внутренний голос предательски молчит. Ёндже снова начинает сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Признаться себе было просто, но сможет ли он так же признаться Джексону в собственных чувствах? Сможет ли принять и перенести отказ?

А если Джексон ответит на его чувства, что тогда? Им придется держать их в тайне, прятаться за показными улыбками и случайными прикосновениями. Искать ниши, скрытые от чужих глаз, чтобы побыть наедине. Жить в постоянном страхе, что их поймают. Врать окружающим о своей любви…

Голова наполняется мыслями, перебивающими друг друга. У Ёндже возникает ощущение, что внутри сидят сотни маленьких человечков, и все разом они начинают говорить, перекрикивая друг друга. В висках ломит. Ёндже закрывает глаза и вслух считает до десяти, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку и терпение.

Выключив свет в гостиной, Ёндже заходит в коридор и замирает. Дверь в комнату Джексона приоткрыта. Из комнаты пробивается приглушенный свет, и доносятся тихие голоса. На цыпочках, как вор, Ёндже подкрадывается ближе и заглядывает внутрь. И тут же отшатывается назад, прижимая руку ко рту, чтобы не закричать.

Посреди комнаты в объятиях Джебома стоит Джексон и покрывает его лицо невесомыми поцелуями. Касается губами виска, закрытых век, скулы, скользит ниже и легонько прикусывает кожу на шее. Джебом тихо смеется и зарывается пальцами в волосы Джексона, притягивая его голову для поцелуя.

Ёндже отходит в сторону и прижимается лбом к холодной стене. Кровь стучит в ушах. Весь его мир, планы, надежды рушатся в одночасье после одного единственного прикосновения. Смотреть на них, поглощенных друг другом, нет сил, но и не смотреть Ёндже не может. Он комкает футболку на груди, там, где оглушительно бьется сердце, норовя пробить грудную клетку, и снова заглядывает в комнату.

Футболка Джексона валяется на полу. Джебом с силой водит руками по обнаженной спине, вынуждая Джексона прогибаться вперед и тихо стонать в поцелуй. Ёндже не раз видел Джексона обнаженным, но вот так — впервые. Ёндже скользит взглядом вслед за рукой Джебома по выступающим лопаткам, по цепочке позвонков, по тонкой талии и узким бедрам. На каждый стон Джексона внутри отзывается невидимая нить, от которой по всему телу расходится тепло, оседая внизу живота. Ёндже прикусывает кулак, чтобы не застонать самому и не выдать своего присутствия.

Перед глазами всё плывет от сдерживаемых слез. Боль и возбуждение, тесно переплетенные между собой, разрывают его на части. Член упирается в резинку домашних брюк, и Ёндже борется с желанием потрогать себя.

Очередной стон Джексона выводит Ёндже из оцепенения. Джебом опускается на пол, утягивая Джексона за собой. Не разрывая поцелуя, он перекатывается и накрывает Джексона собой, устраиваясь между разведенных ног. Джексон тянет футболку Джебома вверх и откидывает в сторону, чтобы тут же прикоснуться руками к голой коже.

Ёндже хочет оказаться на месте Джебома, хочет прикосновениями говорить о том, как сильно любит. Но уже слишком поздно. Место рядом с Джексоном уже занято, даже признание ничего не изменит. В его сердце только Джебом, его глаза смотрят только на него. Ёндже лишний в этом мире, созданном для двоих.

Джебом стягивает с Джексона штаны вместе с боксерами и снова опускается сверху, потираясь бедрами. Джексон подается навстречу, стремясь усилить контакт, и протяжно стонет. Вместе они смотрятся как кусочки пазла, идеально друг другу подходящие. Эта мысль посылает очередную волну боли по телу Ёндже. Ноги слабеют, он хватается рукой за дверной косяк, медленно оседает на пол, но продолжает жадно смотреть, запоминать Джексона таким — красивым, возбужденным и чужим.

Штаны Джебома летят в угол, а в руке у него откуда-то появляются неприметный синий тюбик и презервативы. Ёндже знает, что это значит. Знает, но всё равно не может уйти. Сердце обливается кровью, по щекам текут слезы, из горла вырываются беззвучные всхлипы. В своих мечтах он никогда не заходил так далеко. Никогда не представлял обнаженного Джексона рядом с собой, под собой. Не представлял каково это: проводить руками по обнаженной груди и бедрам, целовать подтянутый живот и вылизывать напряженный член. Не представлял свои руки на ягодицах Джексона, не представлял вкус сочащейся смазкой головки на языке. Джебому не надо ничего представлять — Джексон весь его, от взлохмаченных волос до трогательно поджатых пальцев на ногах.

Джебом раскатывает по пальцам и члену презервативы и щедро льет смазку между разведенных ягодиц. Джексон морщится, ступней упирается Джебому в плечо и несильно толкает. Джебом перехватывает его ногу и ведет языком от лодыжки до колена, легонько прикусывает кожу и скользит выше. На внутренней стороне бедра он выводит языком непонятные узоры, а потом резко сжимает зубы. Джексон вскрикивает и дергается в сторону, но Джебом притягивает его обратно, зализывает место укуса и отстраняется. На нежной коже отчетливо проступает отпечаток зубов. Джебом водит по нему пальцем, улыбаясь зло глядящему Джексону, и снова прижимается губами.

Джексон стискивает зубы и запрокидывает голову, откровенно наслаждаясь прикосновениями губ. Когда Джебом отстраняется, взгляду Ёндже открываются покрытые засосами бедра. Темные пятна в приглушенном свете кажутся ещё темнее. «Ты принадлежишь мне», — читается поверх каждого из них.

Джебом проводит пальцами между ягодиц Джексона, собирая смазку, кружит вокруг входа и проталкивает их внутрь, а другой рукой водит по члену. Джексон сильнее разводит ноги и сам насаживается на ласкающие его пальцы.

— Кайе, — ласково зовет Джебом.

Ёндже не верит своим ушам. Он прикусывает ладонь с такой силой, что во рту тут же появляется металлический привкус крови. Настоящее имя Джексона для Ёндже табу. Даже мысленно он боится так его называть, боится перейти невидимую черту между просто чувствами и помешательством. Но у Джебома нет этого страха, нет сомнений. Он произносит заветное имя как данность и получает в ответ полную любви улыбку Джексона.

Голос Джебома сильный, красивый и нежный. Фанатки визжат от восторга и выпрыгивают из трусиков, когда слышат его. Ёндже знает самые разные оттенки этого голоса — во время записей, концертов, фанмитингов. Но сейчас голос Джебома наполняется особой внутренней теплотой, предназначенной только для Джексона. Ёндже не уверен, что Джексон понимает это, сходя с ума от возбуждения. Или Ёндже хочется так думать, хочется продолжать отрицать очевидное.

«Это просто секс», — беззвучно шепчет Ёндже, но сам не верит в то, что говорит. Каждый взгляд, каждое движение, каждое прикосновение наполнены нежностью и любовью. Ёндже знает, потому что сам прикасался бы к Джексону так же. И точно так же подставлялся бы под его прикосновения.

Ёндже не может даже ревновать или злиться (только если на себя). Джексон не принадлежит ему, никогда не принадлежал. Для Джексона он не более чем коллега и друг, с которым можно вместе выступать на сцене, а дома валяться на диване перед телевизором. Признайся Ёндже в самом начале, ничего бы не изменилось. С такой уверенностью, с какой Джебом проводит по телу Джексона, задевая самые чувствительные точки, может ласкать только давний любовник, знающий партнера от и до. Джебом выглядит именно таким. Связь, проскальзывающую между, ними нельзя построить за несколько дней. Требуются недели, месяцы или даже годы. Ёндже опоздал задолго до того, как сердце в первый раз пропустило удар рядом с Джексоном. Всё что ему остается — молча смотреть, как навстречу чужой страсти поддается Джексон.

Джебом вытаскивает пальцы и стягивает с них презерватив. Джексон разочарованно стонет, недовольно глядя из-под растрепанной челки. Джебом встречает его взгляд широкой улыбкой и придвигается ближе. Сдвоенный стон разбивается о стены, слезами оседая на губах Ёндже. Джебом укладывается на Джексона сверху, не прекращая двигать бедрами.

Ёндже не хочет смотреть дальше, но не может отвернуться. Хочет уйти, но ноги не двигаются. Он ловит взглядом каждую мелочь: от закушенной губы Джексона до родинки на пояснице Джебома. Собственное возбуждение отдается болью внизу живота. Ёндже сопротивляется до последнего, но с новым стоном Джексона запускает руку в штаны. Он водит рукой по напряженному члену в такт толчкам и ненавидит себя.

Ёндже отчаянно надеется, что всё это только сон. Но боль в прокушенной руке слишком реальная. Мечтает забыть о том, что видит, но понимает, что не сможет. Картинка перед глазами настолько яркая, насколько же и болезненная. Ёндже может закрыть глаза, но стоны продолжат звучать в ушах, кроша сердце в пыль. Происходящее отпечатывается на сетчатке, намертво въедается в память. Ёндже запоздало понимает, что никогда не сможет забыть.

Джебом ловит стоны Джексона губами и прижимается ближе.

— Быстрее, — просит Джексон, и Джебом подчиняется.

Немного отстранившись, он упирается ладонями в пол по обе стороны от Джексона и начинает двигаться быстрее. Джексон обхватывает его ногами за талию, вжимается затылком в пол и подается вперед, встречая каждый толчок.

Ёндже не знает, сколько проходит времени — минута, две или десять. Для него секунда кажется вечностью. Искаженное удовольствием лицо Джексона, запрокинутая голова Джебома, собственная рука, выпачканная в сперме. Ёндже тихо стонет, достигая оргазма, но его голос теряется в сбивчивом шепоте.

Вместе с оргазмом приходит опустошение. Ёндже с трудом поднимается на ноги и, держать за стену, идет к себе в комнату, не оглядываясь. Марк отрывает голову от подушки и окидывает его расфокусированным взглядом.

— Спи, хён, — хрипло говорит Ёндже, голос не слушается. Марк послушно ложится обратно и тут же засыпает.

Ёндже падает на кровать и с головой укутывается в одеяло. Внутри царит пустота, словно кто-то разрезал его на части, выпотрошил и сшил обратно. Ни мыслей, ни голосов, ни эмоций, слез — и тех больше нет. Тихо. Так тихо, что становится страшно. Весь его мир, все надежды и мечты рухнули в одночасье. Как карточный домик на ветру, как песочный замок во время цунами. По тщательно оберегаемым чувствам проехались целым батальоном. Но винить в этом некого. Только себя.

Ёндже подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками и открывает рот в беззвучном крике. Но ничего не происходит, внутри так же пусто, как и за мгновение до этого. Закрыв глаза, Ёндже мечтает утром ни о чем не помнить и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

Ёндже снова снится дьявол. Тот стоит напротив и ухмыляется, выпячивая вперед огромные бивни. По красной коже бегают языки пламени, а с кончика заостренного хвоста падает тяжелыми каплями раскаленная лава. За спиной Ёндже глубокая пропасть, на дне которой бурным потоком течет огненная река.

Дьяволу не нужно ничего спрашивать. Он читает Ёндже как открытую книгу, видит все потаенные страхи и самые постыдные желания.

«У меня ничего нет», — хочет сказать Ёндже, но голос не слушается.

Дьявол щелкает пальцами, и к ногам Ёндже опускается сотворенный из воздуха договор, весь исписанный мелким витиеватым почерком. Ёндже быстро пробегает глазами по содержанию и тут же пятится назад. Словно перед ним не обычный лист пергамента, а ядовитая гадюка. С тихим звоном рядом падает вычурный кинжал, а перед глазами повисает белоснежно белое перо. Строки пляшут перед глазами как черти вокруг котла.

«Кайе… в собственность… душу и тело… смерть… плата».

На пункте об оплате Ёндже обрывает себя и вскидывает голову в немом возмущении. Плата — душа Джексона, которая будет принадлежать Ёндже, как только он подпишет договор своей кровью.

Цена слишком большая. У него нет права распоряжаться чужой вечностью.

Дьявол запрокидывает голову и хохочет, меняясь на глазах. Перед Ёндже стоит Джексон, таким, какой он был после концерта — усталый, измученный, но счастливый. Ёндже хочет прикоснуться к нему, обнять, но вовремя одергивает руки. Потому что настоящий Джексон не принадлежит ему. Настоящий Джексон любит другого человека.

— Ёндже, — нежно шепчет дьявол голосом Джексона. Внутри у Ёндже всё обрывается при звуке собственного имени, произнесенного так.

Договор оказывается у его ног, и Ёндже начинает сомневаться. Разве он не заслуживает счастья? Разве он не может сделать Джексона счастливым?

Дьявол подходит ближе, так близко, что Ёндже различает исходящий от него едва заметный аромат клубники. В голове всё перемешивается. Ёндже не может отличить, где реальность, а где сон. Что — воображение, а что — воспоминание.

— Ёндже, — зовет Джексон, протягивая ему кинжал, — Ёндже.

Сознание затуманивается. «Это же Джексон», — думает Ёндже.

Кинжал удобно ложится в руку. Ёндже ведет острым лезвием по ладони, разрезая тонкую кожу, и тянется за пером. Белоснежный пух тут же окрашивается красным, как только Ёндже окунает кончик пера в кровь. Он пишет свое имя под расплывающимися строчками и улыбается, глядя на Джексона.

Зловещий хохот дьявола выводит Ёндже из оцепенения. С нарастающим ужасом он понимает, что натворил, и бросается к пергаменту, но тот, вспыхнув алым, растворяется в воздухе так же, как и появился — по щелчку пальцев. Дьявол вновь ухмыляется, оскал превращает красивое лицо Джексона в уродливую маску.

Ёндже пятится назад и замирает на самом краю пропасти. Шаг за шагом дьявол приближается к нему, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Ёндже боится и в то же время ждет, когда он приблизится. «Это же Джексон», — звучит в голове, и Ёндже отчаянно пытается в это поверить.

Жар, расходящийся в стороны от дьявола, рушит все иллюзии. Джексона здесь нет. Есть только дьявол и Ёндже, заключивший с ним договор. Дьявол нежно улыбается губами Джексона и толкает его.

Ёндже падает спиной вперед, прямо в огненную воду, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джексона, который никогда так ему не улыбался.

За мгновение до столкновения Ёндже слышит чей-то голос, настойчиво зовущий его, оборачивается назад и просыпается. Над ним нависает Марк и обеспокоенно заглядывает в лицо.

— Ты кричал, — тихо говорит он.

— Сон, просто плохой сон, — так же тихо отвечает Ёндже и вновь закрывает глаза.

Он надеется, что это действительно был просто сон.


End file.
